


Beyond the Veil

by Samaki1000



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaki1000/pseuds/Samaki1000
Summary: Tweek Tweak had always been a nervous child. Orphaned and forgotten by the city as many of the other children were. He'd given up hope on much of life, but when a chance to see the outside world appears. His brothers at the orphanage convince him to venture out with them, into a world rumored of only dark horrible things.





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, and I guess this is my way of trying to get some of my creative spark going again. I hope to focus on this project and maybe even try to revive some of my other stories I've stopped updating on.

Prologue

“Haven't you ever wondered whats beyond those walls?” Caleb a short blonde boy asked as he reached up towards to stars.

“No way man! What if it's like the elders say and there's nothing but death and monsters!” Tweek exclaimed with a twitch.

“Dude, even if there is...” Marcus began as he looked over at Tweek. “Anything is better than living behind these damn walls!”

“The orphanage isn't that bad...” Tweek mumbled as fidgeted with his hands. Just thinking about that place sent a chill down his spine. They were all practically slaves in that house, and no one cared. They all believe that they would end up living in the slums becoming forgotten like all the other children have. Its not like he didn't know this, that he didn't want to be free from this cycle. What has been rumored be beyond the great city walls though... is nothing but death. An aftermath of the war left behind monstrous creatures and demons...

“Look all I'm saying is he take a peek,” Caleb said breaking Tweek's chain of thought. “My uncle is suppose to be guarding the hole in the wall they found, and I bet you that drunk fatass is just going to be passed out on a chair.”

“Tweek, we're not going to force you to come with us, but we're going and your like a brother to us man.”

“Fine...” Tweek mumbled, despite all his fears about what could be out there. Losing the only friends... no the only family he really has terrifies him more. At least if he's out there with them... if they all die, he'll die with his family.

They snuck out in the middle of the night, and just as Caleb said. His drunk worthless uncle who was to much of a bum to even take care of his only nephew was passed out leaning against the wall with a beer bottle in hand. Looking up at this impossible structure before them... it was the closest Tweek had ever been to the city wall. It just looked like a mountain of stone before them, not even the City castle could see past this incredible stone wall.

“Come quickly!” whispered Marcus as he squeezed through a large crack in the foundation. Tweek followed, pushing himself through the tight darkness. The air around him felt stale and he could hardly breath but he followed the slight rustling sound of those before him. A dim light shined, as he pushed himself towards it. Looking across the landscape in awe, massive crumbling structures littered the ground, decaying away as nature took back its place covering most of them in what looked like a broken forest.

“This is amazing...” Caleb exclaimed in awe. “Lets go check out that building over there. Who knows what wonders we could find!”

“Wait up dude!” Marcus called out as he quickly followed him across the field to an old ruined structure.

Tweek ran after them, feeling a cold feeling down his spine as the moonlight lit up the area from behind the clouds. Stopping as tears rolled down his face, he wanted to scream but nothing came out he simply fall backwards as he watched the giant creatures around them dive in for a quick meal. Pulling his knees up and ducking his head down as he shook he could hear their screams filling the night air... then silence. He looked up to see it, a tall looking man with bright red eyes looking back at him. Large wings that stretched out around him, the spitting image of what they described that the school demons would appear as. He ducks his head down again mumbling to himself repeatedly. “Please don't kill me!”

The footsteps grew closer and closer as Tweek's heart raced. He was frozen, no matter how hard he tried to move he couldn't. The sound of his heart was so overwhelming, that the words muttered by the demon fell onto deaf ears. Tweek felt warm gentle hands grab onto his shoulders snapping him back to reality. He looked up to meet soft brown eyes shining in the light with.

“You're safe now, I've got you.” He had a very stern yet calming voice. Tweek simply nodded, as he began to turn his had to look past him. He felt the boys hands shift to his face locking his eyes on him. “Don't look... I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.” he said as he looked away. From Tweek's red stricken green eyes. Silently he picked him up as Tweek clung to his chest. He must have carried him for what felt like hours as Tweek slowly closed his eyes drifting off into the nightmare of watching his family be torn to shreds by the large insect like monsters.

 


End file.
